Black, high top, converse trainers
by WantingCoraline2
Summary: Seth is despaired. Everyone he knows has an imprint or a fiance. Even his mother. So he decides to finally make a move little does he know that his life is about to walk through a door wearing black, high top, converse trainers. Please just try it! R&R!
1. Fiance

**Hi! So here is the next story from me! PWEASE Weview? Hee hee! :)  
Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!  


* * *

**

'Sup dude!' Jacob asked walking into Emily's house his arm strung around 16 year old Nessie. He smiled weakly at him. Fourteen years had passed since Jake imprinted on Nessie and Seth could hardly stand hearing his thoughts about her anymore.  
Over and over again Seth would inwardly hit himself and blame himself that he hadn't imprinted on anyone. Leah wasn't ever very happy about that.

'Relax Se' you find her one day.' Leah argued with him one day while visiting the house with her husband.  
Seth had even come to think that it wouldn't be a 'her'.

Quil had been going out with his imprint as of 2 years ago. Claire was 16 and totally gorgeous with long blonde hair and hazelnut eyes. She smiled a lot at everyone and was an incredibly cheerful. Quil and her were as in love as anyone could be.

Jared and Kim were getting married in 4 months and they wouldn't be separated from each other under any circumstances. Paul and Rachel and Sam and Emily.  
Was Seth the only one not to have imprinted?  
He was 19, (**AN Guys you know wolves age REALLY slowly) **lived with his mother and had never even been on a date with a girl. His life was pathetic.**  
**

'Seth?' his mother's shrill voice echoed through from the kitchen. Seth sighed and got off the couch. She was scrubbing plates with such a force Seth wondered why they hadn't broken.  
'I have some news...' she said not turning from the sink. 'Talk away.' Seth said pouring himself a drink. 'Well Charlie Swan-' Ah yes, even his 50 year old mother had a boyfriend. '-Has well...asked me to marry him.' his mother blurted out the rest. And now she had a fiance. Seth squeezed out a pained smile and began his journey back into the lounge.

'How do _you_ feel about it?' his mother said quickly. Seth turned to look at her. She was watching his reaction. 'I'm good Mom.' he said. 'Jumping for joy.' His mother gave up and continued on the plates. Things had gotten too far. He was going to have to make a move.

**Sneaky peak!**

_'Oh he was going nowhere, his life had just walked in wearing black, high top converse trainers.'_

**First chapter is up! Please review? Pweasy?**


	2. The one

**Yes people I am upgrading it the night I wrote it, weird I know but no one in my house wants to go to bed cos they're watching the soccer! Review!**

He sat on the couch...again. Thank God he would never get fat. I guess being a shapeshifter has it's advantages. He thought. So much for 'making a move'. He would have to wait for tomorrow then. After all he only needed to get a glimpse of her.

Someone knocked on the door and Seth's mother called from the kitchen. 'Come in it's open!' The door handle creaked and he turned back to the TV. It would probably be Charlie or something anyway.

'Um Ms Clearwater?' the most beautiful voice he ever heard, called. Seth sat up and got a look at the visitor. Oh he was going nowhere, his life had just walked in wearing black, high top converse trainers. He thought. A tall girl wearing gray skinny jeans with a long, white tank top over them, a silver chain hug loosely around her hips and of course on her feet were black, high top, converse trainers. He looked up at her face. A heart shaped face covered by a mop of fire red hair streaked with honey. Her eyes were turquoise, her left eye covered by a spikey side fringe. He stared right into her eyes and she looked shocked. And he just knew. She was the one.

'Oh there you are Maisie.' Seth's mother said coming into the lounge. Maisie handed her a small, plastic bag and said a mumbled good bye never taking her eyes off Seth. She hurried out the door and left Seth with only her on his mind...

**Sneaky peak time!**

_'Do you wanna go out with me some time?' Seth said to her. Maisie nodded. 'I do.'_

**There we go! I don't think I will write another chapter as I am really tired and about to go to bed. Good morning people in America and stuff. You're about to start the day I just had! REVIEW!**_  
_


	3. Embry

**I got such a good reaction from this! PLEASE review I've got ONE! One how could you, ONE? Heehee, My friends are maybe going to see Eclipse so I MIGHT go see it a SECOND time with them HOW COOL IS THAT? WOOW!**

**Seth's P.O.V**

All I could think about was her. Maisie. When I finally got to sleep she was in all my dreams. And all I could think was, I've imprinted. I had to see her again, I just had to.

'Mom?' I asked my mother the next morning. 'Yes Seth?' she answered. 'Uh, who was that girl, Maisie?' I asked her trying to hide the admiration in my voice. 'Oh she delivers bread and bakery things why?' she said. 'Oh I-' 'You like her don't you?' she said smiling at me. 'Uh yeah, I guess you could say that.' I answered. 'Oooh imprint?' she asked teasingly. 'I think so.' I answered. My mother turned to stare at me. 'Are you serious?' she asked. 'Uh yeah.' I said. Her face fell and she suddenly looked sad.

'Oh Seth...' she said looking at the floor. 'What?' I asked annoyed. 'She-well she's going out with E-Embry.' she said. 'What?' I yelled. 'She's his imprint?' 'No, honey I don't think she's his impri-' 'What's his problem?' I yelled. 'We don't go out with people unless they are our imprints!' I yelled again. My mother sighed. 'Then you better do something about it.' My mother said angrily.

Right, I would. I grabbed my jacket and walked outside. Embry, that idiot. He's WAY to old for her! I walked onto the beach. There were a few people there. Dotted along the sand. Suddenly I spotted a head covered with fire red hair and blonde streaks.

**Sneako peako:**

_'He leant in to kiss her on the lips. Maisie turned her head so he got her cheek.'_**  
**


	4. Shapeshifter werewolf thing

**Again I am updating on the same day as I did the third chapter! Please PLEASE Review! Gosh it's like none of you even know the meaning of it. Enjoy!**

**Seth's P.O.V**

I stared at her only seeing the other things around me after 5 minutes. Right next to her was Embry wearing these idiotic, guge shades and trying to look awesome. I trembled in fury and almost phased right there. Calm down! I told myself. I took a breath and plonked down on the sand.

I kept on staring at Maisie for practically an hour. She was wearing a two piece, white costume with a lilac sequined skirt thing wrapped around her legs. (**AN I didn't think Seth would know about bikinis and the skirt thing is meant to be a sari!)** Oh no...she was almost naked. I almost laughed at himself. This was embarrassing. Her beautiful turquoise eyes were shaded by chocolate brown shades and a fake smile was plastered on her face.

Maybe she wasn't happy. I thought marveling it. If she wasn't happy that meant I could get her. Embry said something to her and she let out a fake laugh. Then he leant in to kiss her on the lips. Maisie turned her head so he got her cheek. Thank God. I couldn't stand to see the love of my life kissing someone else...

'I'm home.' I said walking into the door. 'Hi Seth Maisie should be here soon so if you want to go into your room...' my mom said from the couch. 'Nah I'm good.' I answered explaining what I had seen. 'Thats great.' my mother said. It was much easier since she had a fiance, this way he could talk about anything involoving girlfriends and boyfriends to her and she could understand. Someone, (Probably Maisie) knocked on the door.

That continued for almost a week and still I had said nothing to Maisie. Sure I dreamed about her and thought about her but I had only heard her voice twice and I needed to hear it again.  
One day I couldn't take it any more so I rushed out the door following her. I had to tell her.  
'M-Maisie?' I yelled. She turned her turquoise eyes staring at me. 'H-have you heard anything about imprinting?' I asked. She sighed and nodded. 'Well then I need to talk to you.' I said. She smiled at me and walked towards me.

'Embry, well he was the first to ask me out when I moved to this reserve, and what could I say Seth?' she said. We were sitting on the ivy covered bench in my mom's garden round the back. Maisie was explaining things to me. 'Nothing.' I answered. 'I could only say yes.' Maisie said trailing off. 'And he's a cool guy but, I-I don't know he's nothing...special to me.' she said. I was so relieved to hear her say that. 'And then, just when I thought I would end up marrying Embry, you came into my life.' she said. There was a bubble of happiness in my throat I felt so happy that I thought I would cry.  
'So...' I said, 'How do you know about imprinting?' 'Embry explained the shapeshifter\werewolf thing and he said he thought he imprinted on me.' she said. 'How did you feel about that?' I asked. 'Hmmm, claustraphobic, like I could only be with a guy I don't love.' she answered.

'Would it make you feel better if I told you that he hasn't imprinted on you?' I asked her. She smiled at me. A proper smile. 'And I have.' I whispered...

**There is thee fortho chapterie, hee hee sorry! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Sneak to the peak to the sneak peak time WOOW!**

_'We leant closer to each other Maisie's eyes staring deeply into mine. 'HEY!' I heard Embry yell. Oh no...'_


	5. Am I ever going to kiss you?

**Hello. Here we . Review! So? Whats going to happen? Is he going to kiss her? Lets see!  
**

**Seth's P.O.V**

Everytime Maisie came we would retreat to the bench and talk. She was planning on breaking up with Embry and be with me. It turned out that she really liked me. It was so much easier now. But I still hadn't kissed her. Sigh...

'I broke up with him!' Maisie said as we walked into the garden. 'Seriously?' I asked her. She nodded her hair bobbing. I pulled her into a hug and she wrapped her arms around me. Yes! I buried my face in her hair and inhaled her smell. .God. She smelt like lavender, roses and apples. A smell I could seriously get used to! She pulled away but kept her arms around my back. I moved my arms to her shoulders and looked into her eyes. They held...trust and I saw a hint of love. That was seriously too much.

We leant closer to each other Maisie's eyes staring deeply into mine. 'HEY!' I heard Embry yell. Oh no... He jumped into the garden and headed for us. I stepped in front of Maisie spreading my arms. She clung onto my shoulders. 'What do you want?' I asked him. 'Embry, just leave, I broke up with you...' Maisie said loud enough for him to hear. He glared at her and phased. He stood there in his wolf form for a while before jumping over the gate.

Maisie sat down on the bench and stared ahead. 'I hate seeing people upset.' she whispered tears starting to roll down her cheeks. I hugged her and she hugged me back tightly. 'He'll be ok.' I said. She looked at me. 'How do you know?' she asked. 'Because I thought I would never imprint and I did.' I answered. She sighed and rested her head on my shoulder. 'He's got time. He'll meet someone.' I said. Suddenly Maisie lifted her head from my shoulder.

'My sister?' she said. 'My sister is coming to live here soon do you think he would like her?' she asked. 'Does she look like you?' I asked. 'No way, she's gorgeous, much prettier than me.' 'That's not possible.' I told her. She blushed. 'Am I _ever _going to kiss you?' she asked. I let out a small laugh and suddenly her lips were on mine.

**Hello...So I hope you liked it REVIEW PEOPLE!  
Sneakee Peakee:  
**_'She pulled away totally breathless and smiled at me, 'Well finally.' she said and this time, I leant forward and kissed her._


	6. I love you

**Hello...Enjoy and will you please just review!**

**Seth P.O.V**

I couldn't think about much except that I was kissing my imprint. What bliss..._  
_She pulled away totally breathless and smiled at me, 'Well finally.' she said and this time, I leant forward and kissed her. I'd be happy if we could stay this way forever. Finally we broke apart for the second time and Maisie pulled her hands out of my hair. 'I have to go.' she said getting up. 'You'll come back right?' I asked worriedly. 'Relax Seth I'll come tomorrow.' she said and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. I watched her walk out the black bag at her side swinging back and forth. Her gorgeous legs moving swiftly out into the street and towards her car. She turned and waved before climbing into the car and driving away. I slopped backwards onto the bench and just watched all the cars driving past. I had a girlfriend! Well at least you would say I did.

'Seth?' my mom said. She was sitting at her art table. 'Yeah.' I said slipping onto the couch. 'I saw you and Maisie and your...' 'Our kiss?' I filled in for her. 'Seth, darling she's with Embry.' she said. 'She broke up with him.' I answered quickly. 'Oh well then ok.' my mother said and turned back to her art.

'_Click...click...click.' _I was awoken by the sound of things being thrown onto my window. I got out of bed and rushed to the window. Maisie was standing outside looking up at the window. She looked even more beautiful in the light of the moon.

'I couldn't stay away from you.' she said grinning. 'Do you wanna come up or should I come outside?' I asked her. 'No worries.' she said smiling and suddenly she hopped onto the ivy growing up the side. She climbed up and was at my window in less than a minute. First her left black, high top converse trainer landed in my room and then the other. She was wearing smoky blue pajama pants and a turquoise tank top covered with a baby blue wrap. 'Hey.' she said wrapping her arms around me. 'Hey.' I whispered into her hair. She stood on tiptoe and kissed me. I lifted her up slightly. I kissed her back. Oh my God. I suddenly thought. Had she kissed any other guys? I was suddenly really jealous. I pulled away and looked her in the eyes. They were full of wonder. 'W-What's wrong Seth?' she asked. 'I know this is rude but...have you kissed any other guys?' I asked. She let out a breath and thought. 'I have.' She admitted. 'But I can make it up to that.' she added and leant forward, throwing us into a serious kiss.

It ended way to soon and she was pulling back before I could think. 'I have to go.' she said. 'But-' 'Seth I really have to.' she said looking me straight in the eye. 'I don't want to.' she said. 'But I have to.' she kissed me quickly and then said, 'I-I love you.' 'I love you too.' I answered truthfully. Forget about leaving she pulled me back into another kiss and let's just say her parents wouldn't be hearing anyone get up for the bathroom that night.

**Well I hope you got it there! I DO NOT write lemons so forget it. Hope you like it! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Presents

**Hello! Would you please just review? I am not going to carry on if you don't review! There are more than 100 people that have read this and haven't reviewed, people where are your hearts?**

**Seth's P.O.V**

'You were good-for a first.' Maisie said. It was 7:00 and I'll just say that Maisie stayed over-and slept in my bed. 'Wha-' 'Don't worry it was my first time too.' Maisie said cutting me off. 'Oh...good.' I answered. She giggled and stretched up to give me a kiss. 'Oh my God!' I said. 'What's wrong Seth?' Maisie asked me quickly. 'Y-Your parents they-' 'They're not even home they left me there alone for their second honeymoon.' She answered. 'But last night you said-' She laughed, 'I wanted to see what happened.'  
We collected the clothes strewn around the room and Maisie surprised me by pulling new clothes out of her black bag.

'You're really amazing.' I told her. She flashed me a grin and said, 'Could I have a shower?' 'Yeah sure.' I answered and showed it to her. She emerged 10 minutes later in black skinny jeans and a gray sweater-dress. Gray high heels were on her feet. I felt undressed in my long shorts and white, 'Element' shirt. 'Hmmmm. What should we do with you?' she purred. I pulled her closer and kissed her.

Suddenly she laughed and said, 'Happy Birthday!' and kissed me sweetly. 'Oh yeah my birthday.' 'I didn't know werewolves had birthdays!' she said. 'Um, every 5 years we celebrate it. 'And?' she asked. 'Yeah I am 20 today.' I told her. 'Well good cos I got you this.' she said pulling a green package out of her bag. 'Thanks Mais! But how did you know?' I asked. 'You told me Seth!' she giggled. 'Oh, I did?' She sighed and handed me the present. Inside was a seriously cool watch and a card saying, Happy Birthday! Love Maisie.'

'Oh Maisie when did you get here?' My mom asked when we sat down at the table. 'Well, Mom she uh...stayed the night.' 'Do I want to know?' she asked a twinkle in her eye. 'W-uh-bu.' Maisie and I blurted out load of non existing words. 'I don't think so.' I answered. My mother laughed and placed a plate of pancakes on the table for breakfast.

'Happy Birthday to Seth...Happy Birthday to yoooooooooooou.' The pack finished off singing Happy Birthday [Badly] and threw presents at me. 'Real traditional guys.' I said. Maisie laughed and kissed my cheek. I got loads of cool stuff but my mom finally got me a car and a weird key... Shirts, wrist bands, key rings everything, but nothing really useful. Once the 'party' finished all the girls [Nessie, Claire, Rachel, Emily and Kim] hugged me and the guys slapped me on the back. Fun.

'Seth you've got a chance to use your car.' My mom said. 'What why?' I asked. 'Because I am about to show you your other present.' She said. She and Maisie got into the car and we drove according to my mom's directions.  
We came to a stop in front of a small house covered with loads of different flowers and a small garden was in the front. 'Uh Mom-' 'This is your house.' she said. My house? Woah, I finally got my own house!  
A truck parked behind my car and my mom got out and went to speak to the driver. 'Maisie will you move in with me?' I suddenly asked. 'What?' she asked. I repeated myself and she said, 'Oh my God YES!' and she scrambled into the front and hugged me. I hugged her back and kissed her head.  
'I've got a Teenpad **(AN Guys I am not sure what you call it in America and stuff but it's like a place were teenagers hang out at your house.)** with loads of different furniture and there's a table and a TV and even a fridge so we're sorted for that.' she said. I really loved this girl and didn't fight the urge to just kiss her. She kissed me back with loads of enthusiasm. Someone tapped at the window and we broke apart blushing.

I opened the window and my mom was standing there. 'I ordered you loads of different things so come out and tell the guys were to put it. 'How much money do you plan to spend on me?' I asked. She laughed as I got out of the car. 'Maisie's moving in with me.' I told her. 'I know Seth, I know, I thought you would ask her to.' I laughed and went to see what was in the truck.

Heaters, a double bed, a microwave, a washing machine, a dishwasher and all the accessories. I sighed and another truck arrived. 'That's filled with the things from Maisie's teenpad.' 'Her parents know?' I asked. 'Of course their daughter is moving out they have to know.' she said.

the guys moved all the stuff into the house and Maisie and I painted and decorated it. By the end of the day we had a proper kitchen, living room, dining room, 3 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms plus a study. 'Hmmm 3 bedrooms?' Maisie asked. 'Do you not plan on having children?' My mother asked. Maisie laughed and blushed.

We thanked my mom and hugged her and then she left. 'What are we going to do with our own house?' Maisie asked yelling. I laughed and yelled back at her, 'Who knows?' We fell back on the bed and lay there arms around each others staring into space.  
'Let's go on a date.' I said. 'We've never been on one!' she said laughing.  
We got dressed and headed for the local restaurant.

The date was perfect and just as we left a storm started.  
'Storms are romantic.' Maisie said on the drive home. 'Oh yeah? Then good.' I said and Maisie giggled. I had a surprise for her.  
Before my mother left she had left her first ring with me and asked me.  
'Seth do you think you are ready to propose?' I had looked at her with a grin, I was definitely ready.  
I parked in the garage and we hurried into the house. Maisie went off to bath and I did my best to decorate the bedroom. My mother had left a bag of rose petals and a pack red candles. Let me just tell you I had no idea what to do. I threw the petals in different directions and put candles all around the room and lit them. It looked okay.

Maisie walked out of the bathroom and I covered her eyes. 'I've got a surprise for you!' I whispered. She giggled and shivered. I led her into the bedroom and uncovered her eyes. 'Oh!' she said smiling. I got down on one knee and said, 'Maisie I have only known you for a few days but I love you more then anything, will you do me the honor of marrying me?' I asked. She looked surprised but very happy.

And with one simple word my life changed...

**Oooooh cliffy! Review if you want to know what the answer is!**


End file.
